Doctor, Please Help Me
by iloveyouxo
Summary: Gabriella and Troy's sister, Lauren had problems with each other. Troy took them to a live television show to help solve their fighting. But if something else happens between Troy and Gabriella that they didn't except? TROYELLA ONESHOT!SEX SCENE RATED M!


"Bitch! Respect her!"

"I do respect her but why would respect you?"

"Let me talk!"

"Make me!"

I sat back. I couldn't take it anymore! I hated his sister, Lauren. She thought that it was all about her and her brother, which her brother was my fiancé. I was pregnant with his child and now she was supposed to be the godmother but why would she be now?! I know she wouldn't even help me out with the baby. Troy was backstage watching us argue.

"She always called me things like slut, whore, bitch, asshole, and fat ass" I said to Dr. Lucy. We were on live television and trying to sort out our problems. "Like what the hell did I ever do to her?!"

"Oh you know exactly why!" Lauren pointed out.

"What?"

"You're engaged with him! I love my brother as if he was my boyfriend!"

My eyes widened. I was completely shocked.

"We've had sex, we made out, we kissed and he liked it!" she continued.

Tears were taking over me. I ran off the set and backstage where Troy was trying to talk to me. I ran to the girls' bathroom. My best friend, Sharpay, followed me.

"Gabby"

My makeup was getting ruined. I wiped my tears and Sharpay hugged me. Why would he do that?! Then Troy walked in.

"Gabs Lauren is lying"

"Why would I believe you?"

"Because I never lost virginity before we had sex" He said, "Why would I kiss my own sister?"

Sharpay left so we can talk alone. "But…"

"She just doesn't like you"

I looked at him and I leaned in. Our lips met. He deepened the kiss. He sat me on top of the sink and walked towards one of the stalls. I locked the door as we made out. It was like an attack of kisses. I felt myself get wet. I wanted this, really bad.

"Let's take this to my place" I said to him.

They stepped in. "Looks like we're alone, then." She whispered in between moans. He turned her around, grabbing her body closer to him. Backing them slowly over to the couch, their lips joined, they fell over the back, collapsing together in a fit of giggles. Troy moved slightly so he didn't crush her, and just looked at her. Damn, she was gorgeous. She traced his jaw lightly with her finger, before ending at his lips. Leaning up she captured them in a slow kiss, showing all the emotions she could master.

Troy's hands found the hem of her dress, his hands moving ever so slowly up, hitching the fabric as he went. Gabriella could feel his fingers grace her skin as they traveled higher and higher, reaching the top of her thigh. Her hands went lower, her fingers teasing the growing bulge in his pants, he groaned. Raking her hands higher, she found the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head, discarding it on the ground.

He then gave attention to her neck and as he hit her special spot her back arched, giving him better access. He then proceeded to lower his kisses, kissing down her collar bone, ending at the top of the fabric of her dress. She grabbed his hand, pushing him off her and stood up.

His brow wrinkled, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Bedroom?" She asked.

He nodded, grabbing her butt, pulling her to him. He lifted her up, into bridal position and carried her through to her bedroom after her directions. Kicking the door closed, he sat down on the bed, her sitting on his lap. Kissing her, exploring her mouth, he eventually found her dresses' zipper and dragged it down. Letting his hands into the fabric, he pulled it down with ease, leaving her with only her strapless lace bra and matching panties. He sighed, as she made her way to close the curtains and turn off the lights.

They proceeded to explore each other's bodies. Troy gave some attention to Gabriella's breasts then kissed down her stomach, reaching her mound. He kissed it thoroughly, before sticking a finger in, feeling her wetness spread around her finger while she arched her back, screaming in ecstasy. He pumped his finger deeper, then stopped, just before she was about to cum. She looked at him hard for teasing her that way, but quickly the tables turned as Gabriella had him on his back.

She scraped her nails down his toned stomach, leaving him moaning her name. She smirked at this, before finding in manhood. Slowly she wrapped her hand around it and pumped in a steady rhythm. Troy watched as she did this, it only turning him on more by the way her free breasts were moving at the same time.

Quickly they found themselves thrusting in and out of each other, alighting moans and groans. In a matter of minutes it was over, both exhausted from the torment and beautiful thing they had just gone through. They collapsed on top of each other, and Troy slowly pulled out of her. Panting, they cuddled next to each other, occasionally kissing.

This was the best night of their life.


End file.
